Isabel and the Tales of Never Land
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Since age five, Isabel has always dreamed of visiting Never Land. One night in Avalor, she is kidnapped by the evil Captain Hook, who mistakes her for Wendy. But when Captain Jake and his crew rescue her, they offer to help her find her way back home, and in the process, treat her fun on Never Land.
1. Chapter 1: Princess-napped

**Hey guys, here I am with my first Elena of Avalor story, which is also a crossover with JATNLP! So we're gonna focus on Elena's little sister, Isabel, as she prepares to have an adventure in Never Land after Captain Hook kidnaps her in an attempt to lure Peter Pan out. Let's see how well that goes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elena of Avalor or Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They both belong to Disney Channel and Disney Junior respectively.**

Chapter 1: Princess-napped

 _"And so, Peter went off to rescue Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys. As soon as he arrived, he saw that Wendy was about to walk the plank." Queen Lucia read to her young daughters, princesses Elena and Isabel. The former was ten, while the latter was five. They loved hearing stories from their mother, especially the stories of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up._

 _"Captain Hook gave the children the opportunity to join his crew, or it's off to the drink with a lot." Lucia continued to read, before doing her best pirate impression "'It's either the pen or the plank!'"_

 _Elena smiled, "But they wouldn't join the crew, Mami."_

 _"That's right, mija. Because they knew that Peter would save them. And he did. After a fierce fight with Hook, the wicked captain promised to go away forever. Peter said, 'All you have to do, is say you're a codfish'."_

 _Lucia then shook her fish and said loudly, "'I am a codfish', said Hook, 'I AM A CODFISH!'"_

 _Both girls laughed at the way their mother put on funny voices. They loved the way she acted out all the parts. Through the laughing, Isabel yawned, which Lucia noticed, "Looks like someone is getting sleepy."_

 _The younger princess then got off the bed and walked over to the balcony window, looking up at the stars, "Mami... do you think Never Land is real?" She asked, "And do you think we can go there someday...?"_

 _Walking over to her youngest daughter, the queen put a hand on her sure, "I'm not so sure of Never Land is a real place... but, if you believe hard enough, maybe one day... it will become possible."_

 _Isabel looked up at the stars again. One of them looked so bright... it might just be Never Land._

 _One day... one day..._

Fourty-seven years later...

Isa still held true to her mothers words from that night. Although both of her parents has perished at the hands of a wicked sorceress many years ago, the younger princess was determined to keep their memories alive.

Which is why Isa was thankful to find Peter Pan storybooks in the palace basement. Now she was currently waiting for Elena, who was now crown princess and in line to become queen, to come to her room to read a story with her. She looked at the green covered book, with the boy who never grew up's face on the cover. Oh how she longed for Peter Pan to come to her window to whisk her off the Never Land.

But as she got older, she started to lose hope in that ever happening. The story of Peter Pan was just that... a story. And it was less likely for Peter Pan to leave Never Land for anything. Well, he did leave to retrieve his shadows in the story, and that's how he met Wendy.

Maybe that's how he'll meet Isa.

Soon enough, after waiting, there was a knock on her door, "Isa? You in there?" Came a voice from behind.

"Come in." Isa was eager when the door opened, revealing her older sister.

"So what did you want to do with me?" Elena asked as she walked towards her sister's bed. The younger princess held up the book, "I found this in the palace basement." She explained.

Elena took a book and gasped to see what it was, "Peter Pan. Oh, I remember these stories. When Mami used to read them to us all the time..." The crown princess sighed. Making any mention of her deceased parents stung for her, especially remembering that she saw that sorceress blast them to nothing right in front of her. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

Nevertheless, she didn't want to express any sorrow in front of Isa.

"Yeah, so I was hoping that you could read them to me tonight..." The eleven year old said.

The seventeen year old nodded happily, "Of course. I'd love to read it to you. Mami would want us to keep enjoying these stories." With that, Elena joined Isa on the bed, and opened the book to the first page.

Isa listened to the story she heard many times before. Elena tried to do what her mother did with imitating the characters, but she even had to admit that Mami was better at that.

By the time Elena had gotten to the last page, Isa was already yawning. Well, it was her bed time anyways. The princess turned to her sister and asked her a question, "Elena... do you still think Never Land is a real place... and maybe one day... we could go..."

The older princess smiled, "I'm not so sure now, Isa. Maybe when we were little... but now... I'm not completely positive. I know what Mami said about believing hard enough, though. Maybe one day, Never Land will appear for you... in your dreams."

"But that doesn't count." Isa said, "I want a _real_ adventure. I want to meet the mermaids, fight pirates, swim with the mermaids. And lead the way with Peter Pan..."

Elena smiled at her sister's determination. That's one of the things she loved about Isa, "Well, I hope one day it'll come true for you."

"If I just believe hard enough..."

"Alright, I think it's time for bed now."

"Okay, 'night, Elena."

"'Night, Isa..."

With that, the crown princess left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Isa left to her balcony window and looked up at the stars. Once again, she saw the brightest star in the sky... the star she believed to be the one...

"Second star to the right, and then straight on 'til morning..." She said to herself. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Please... l wish to have at least one adventure on Never Land... let Peter Pan whisk me away to fly with him..."

She almost chided herself for believing that this wish could come true, especially if it hadn't come true yet. But, at the same time, she held on to what her mother said long ago...

"If I believe hard enough... it'll come true..."

Realizing she should get dressed for bed, Isa left to retrieve her gown... unaware of what was about to happen next...

Her fatal mistake... was leaving her window open...

The younger princess walked into her closet to pick out the best nightgown to wear for the night. It was pretty warm, as it was summer, so she pick out a light blue silky gown. She slipped it on easily as she walked out of her closet. Isa was preparing to brush her hair... when she noticed something was wrong.

For one thing, her room looked a little darker. It wasn't until she looked up to see a shadowy figure in her room, smirking back at her.

"Hello, Wendy..." He greeted sinisterly as he twirled his moustache.

Wendy?

Who was he talking to?

Isa didn't have time to say anything or response as someone from behind gagged her with a thick cloth. She felt another person tying her hands behind her back. The young princess struggled to escape, but to no avail as she was picked up and shoved into a bag, held by a plump looking man.

"My apologies, miss..." He said remorsfuly, as if he didn't want to do this.

Once in the sack, Isa saw nothing but darkness. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew one thing. She was being kidnapped. That's when she heard the moustache man say, "Hurry, men. Bring her to me ship."

Ship? What ship? Were these guys sailors?

"Hold it! Release the princess at once!"

Was that a guard? It sounded a lot like Gabe, a friend of Elena's. Isa smiled a little, someone must have heard the commotion, and came to her rescue. But she felt herself being lifted up and carried off, as she heard swords clashing.

"Isa! ISA! NO!"

That was Elena! She must be there too. Although Isa could see nothing, she was sure her older sister was looking terrified right about now. "Let my sister go!" She heard Elena demand.

That demand fell on deaf ears for the kidnappers, as the sack holding Isa was dropped onto what appeared to be the deck of a ship. That's when she noticed there was a whole in the sack. Isa took the opportunity to look through it.

So she was right. She _was_ on a ship. And not just any ship... a _pirate_ ship. Her view was of her room window, where the pirates used a plank to walk from. She saw that they were able to have the upper hand on the guards. But that's when she saw something that made her heart break.

The sight of Elena's tear stricken face.

"ISABEL!"

Isa felt her own tears threatening to fall after hearing that cry. She was terrified, and she didn't know what was going to happen to her. She kept her gaze upon her sister, not noticing that the ship was taking off... and _flying_...

All the young princess could think, was how was she going to get out of this mess?

 **Yikes. Isa gets kidnapped by a familiar villain, and whisked way from Avalor. And we all should have an idea on where this villain will take her. Next chapter, we'll continue to focus on Isa, and see more familiar friends. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, as usual. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Never Land

**Hello, friends. I'm back, and Isa's back with a new chapter of IATTONL (Initials for the story). In this chapter, we'll see Isabel, where these princess pillaging pirates have taken her, even those I'm sure you guys already know. I mean, it's in the title of the story, why am I saying this... nevermind, let's just get this chapter on. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Never Land

Isa had no idea where she was going, or why these people took her. From the hole of the bag she was stuffed in, she could see that the ship was flying, as she recognized certain Avalor buildings.

The young princess sighed. This is not how she wanted to spend her evening... she gets kidnapped, the guards aren't able to save her... and the images of Elena's heartbroken face and terrified scream replayed in her mind.

The two sisters had been separated already for years... and Isa did not want to face separation from her family again.

Unfortunately, it was looking that way...

Suddenly, the ship leaned a bit, and the bag slid across the deck, bumping into the side of the ship. This caused Isa to hit her head, as she groaned a bit. Just where in the world were these people taking her...?

Little did she know, was that she would find that very very soon. For the ship started to fly upwards... towards the stars. Before Isa knew it... she saw lights and flashing... she also heard voices. And then... silence...

She looked through the hole again, and gasped in shock.

There seemed to be an island the ship was flying towards. That's when the moustache man walked towards the bag and chuckled, "I have a pretty big surprise for you, Peter Pan..."

Peter Pan?

Isa blinked. If this man was talking about Peter Pan... then he must be... Captain Hook... and if this was Hook... then the ship she was on was the Jolly Roger... and they... were... in...

"Never Land, ahoy!" One of the men on the ship shouted

She almost couldn't believe it. But it appeared to be true, as suddenly, she felt a jerk, as the ship was hitting water. They were in the Never Sea. That's when the same plump man who bagged her walked up to Hook, "Capn', are you sure that this young girl is Wendy?" He asked.

"I am certain, Smee!" The captain said, "Brown hair, blue gown. Who else could it be?"

 _Uh, how about a princess...?_ Isa thought while rolling her eyes. So that explains it. Hook kidnapped her and mistook her as Wendy, the girl Peter Pan once met in the stories. He must be planning something for her... and whatever it may be, it couldn't be good.

 _I guess I can't blame him entirely... I guess I do look a little bit like Wendy... but now, I gotta figure out how to get off this ship._

The princesses thoughts were interrupted by one of Hook's crew mates grabbed the bag she was in. She then found herself being lifted off the deck... and high in the air. Before she knew it, she was hanging from on the rods that hold the sails.

What was Hook planning to do with her...?

"There's no doubt in me mind, Mr. Smee. That once Pan sees that his precious Wendy is in trouble of drowning at the bottom of the Never Seas... he'll come flying right in..."

What? He was planning to _drown_ her?! Isa was starting to get scared as she thrashed about in the bag, attempting to escape. But her efforts were null and void, as the bag was too thick to even tear.

That's when she heard the villainous pirate captain seemingly calling out for Peter Pan, "Oh, Pan! I have a special surprise for you! If you want it... come and get it, boy!"

 _Yes, Peter... come save me.._ The princess thought.

Little did she know, was that she would get some help... but from some other than Pan himself...

As she sat silently, another ship approached the Jolly Roger. But it was much smaller, and aboard were more pirates... but unlike Hook and his crew, these pirates were actually... kids. And their leader looked at the bag hanging over the side of the bigger ship.

"Captain Hook!" The leader called, "What are you doing?!"

The evil captain groaned, "Bug off, puny pirates! I'm calling for Peter Pan, not you!"

"That's why I asked..."

"Well, if you must know, I have a little present for Pan. Something that he'll love to see _very_ much..."

The girl next to the leader raised an eyebrow, "And who could that be?"

Hook chuckled, before he gave his answer as he looked up at the bag, which began to move around again, "I believe you pipsqueaks know her as... Wendy..." He said with a grin.

The small boy on the boy's left gasped, "Wendy? You have Wendy?"

A green parrot flying above frowned, "Not the first time he's captured someone." He said, remembering a particular moment that Hook had kidnapped a certain someone.

"Let her go!" The leader demanded, raising his sword.

"You're trying to lead Peter into a trap!" The girl realized.

But the captain wasn't going to give up so easily to a silly demand, "If you want her. Come get her, Jake!"

The leader, now known as Jake, glared at the sneaky snook, "We'll be glad to, Hook! Yo ho, let's go!"

With that, the kids little pirate ship, pulled up closer, allowing them to slide into the deck of the Jolly Roger, "We're coming for you, Wendy!" The girl, known as Izzy by the way, called as she attempted to climb the mast of the ship to reach the bag holding Isa... not knowing that she wasn't Wendy.

 _Finally, someone is coming to my rescue..._ she thought, _But if it's not Peter... then who is it?_

As for Jake, he pointed his sword at Hook, who drew his own sword, "You're digging your own grave here, boy..." Hook warned, drawing his own sword.

"I could say the same for you..." Jake replied, "Kidnapping girls is low, even for you..."

"I've done worse. But now, if you know what's good for you, you'd best leave before I run you through!"

"Not until we save Wendy!"

After that was said, the two engaged in a sword fight. As for the smaller boy and parrot, named Cubby and Skully respectively, tried to assist Izzy in freeing the girl in the bag. She had reached the top of the mast and attempted to cut the ropes holding the girl, but they were too tight.

That's when Skully used his beak to peck at the ropes holding the bag together, but to no avail.

"We'll get you out of here quickly, Wendy..." Izzy told Isa, still unaware that it was not Wendy.

Isa figured that they needed help. So she started to think of ways to cut the rope and hopefully the bag. She began to feel around the bag, until she felt something and picked it up. She figured it was piece of glass.

The princess reached through the hole to give the girl the glass. Izzy gladly took it, "Thanks, Wendy. We'll get you down in no time."

By that time, Jake had defeated Hook, sending him overboard... where a familiar crocodile was waiting, "Blast you, boy!" The captain growled, shaking his hook at the smiling Jake, before swimming away from the hungry ticking croc.

"Sorry, Captain. Can't let you hurt Wendy just to lure in Peter!" Was all he said.

As for Isa, she smiled happily to herself as Izzy and Cubby carried the bag she was in, "We got Wendy!" She said.

"Great! Then yo ho, let's go!" Jake said.

With that, the crew, using Izzy's pixie dust, flew away from the Jolly Roger, and their own ship, the Buccaneer (or Bucky) for short. Once arriving, they sailed away, just in case that old codfish attempted to come back.

At this point, Isa was more than eager to finally get out of the bag. Jake could tell too as he used his sword to cut the ropes, "That was close Wendy, but luckily we saved you. We'll get you back to London soon enough-"

By the time he cut the rope and opened the bag, Isa popped out. It was at this moment, that the crew was even more confused than ever.

The princess looked back at them, just as equally confused, but more about why they were looking at her so weirdly. To break the silence, she smiled at them, "Thanks for saving me back there. If you guys didn't come along, I probably would have been shark food... or crocodile food... or octopus... whatever the case would have been."

But they continued to stare, which started to disturb her. _Okay, this is getting weird..._ She thought.

Soon after another few moments of staring, the small boy, Cubby, spoke.

"You're not Wendy!"

Isa blinked, "Yeah... you're right, I'm not..."

The parrot then chuckled, "Well, what do ya know? Ol' Feather Hat got the wrong girl."

"Which isn't much better..." Jake told him, before turning back to the princess, "Sorry about that. We thought that Hook had captured a friend of ours. I guess he might have mistaken you for that friend..."

Isa giggled, "I guess so. I guess I can't blame him either. I do look a little like Wendy, don't I?"

The crew could tell by the blue nightgown and brown hair. She did look like Wendy. That's when Izzy spoke up, "Well, we should probably get you back home. Just tell us where to go and-"

"Wait!" Isa interrupted, "You don't have to take me home right away... I mean... I've always heard stories of Peter Pan and Never Land... and I've always wanted to come here... but I almost thought that it was all make believe... but... I'm really here... so... I'd like to explore the island and have some fun... and then you can take me home."

Jake looked at his crew, before smiling back at the princess, "Okay, new matey. We'll be more than happy to give you a grand tour of Never Land! But first... what's your name?"

"Princess Isabel, but you can call me Isa."

Izzy gasped, "A princess? You're a princess!" With that, she curtsied, prompting the boys to do the same.

"It's nice to meet you, you're highness." Jake took her hand and kissed it, "I'm Jake, and these are my mateys; Izzy, Cubby, and Skully."

"Oh, you don't have to do the whole 'highness' thing." Isa told him, "Like I said, just call me Isa. Treat me like you'd treat anybody else. It's totally fine with me."

"Okay then, Isa. Now, about that grand tour."

The eleven year old smiled with glee, _Maybe Hook kidnapping me wasn't such a bad idea. Now I can see all of Never Land and learn so much about it! This will be the adventure of a lifetime!_

 **And there you have it. Jake and his friends manage to save Isa from Hook, and offer to give her a tour of Never Land, just like she's always dreamed. Next chapter, we'll see that tour, and see Isa interact with some old friends. Will she enjoy her stay at Never Land? You'll just have to see. Until then, I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
